1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD devices display images by controlling the molecular arrangement status of liquid crystals to vary the transmission or reflection amount of light according to optical anisotropy of the liquid crystals.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.